Weasley naszym królem!
by euphoria814
Summary: Wszystko zaczęło się tuż po pierwszym meczu quidditcha, gdy udało mu się wybronić kilka naprawdę spektakularnych strzałów Ślizgonów.


**tytuł: Weasley naszym królem!**  
 **autor: euphoria**  
 **fandom: HP**  
 **pairing: rarry**  
 **info: prompt 4 :) dla Tygodnia Rarry!**

* * *

Wszystko zaczęło się tuż po pierwszym meczu quidditcha, gdy udało mu się wybronić kilka naprawdę spektakularnych strzałów Ślizgonów. Harry już od dawna był w drużynie, ale Ron dopiero tego dnia poczuł prawdziwą solidarność z ich reprezentacją. Wszyscy przybijali mu piątki w powietrzu, a tłum wiwatował, gdyby jeszcze nie koledzy Malfoya, którzy skandowali z trybun antygryfońskie slogany. I ta cholerna piosenka, w która nie dawała mu spokoju.

\- On naszym królem jest  
Weasleya ród ze śmietnika.

Ron zagryzł wargi i starał się jak mógł skupić na meczu.

ooo

To była kolejna potyczka, tym razem z Ravenclawem i Ron widząc na trybunach Ślizgonów, wiedział co go czeka. Tym razem jednak, gdy Malfoy i jego przyjaciele zaczęli śpiewać, stało się coś dziwnego. Gryfońska część, a nawet kilku Puchonów wstało z miejsc i dyrygowani przez Hermionę zagłuszyli Dom Slytherina.

\- Weasley naszym królem jest  
Nikt jak on nie broni bramki  
Gdzie nie widać pola kres  
On dzielnie staje w szranki.  
Rycerz rodem z Gryffindoru  
Płynie w nim czysta krew  
Nie znajdziesz lepszego wzoru  
To bohaterski nasz lew!

Ron jest naszym królem dziś  
Niech nie zwiodą was te oczy  
Nie przepuści dzisiaj nic  
Slytherin się może boczyć!  
Wszyscy wiemy, że na miejsce  
Sam zasłużył w tej drużynie  
Dzielnie miotły trzyma lejce  
Jego chwała nie przeminie!

Ron patrzył jak oniemiały na Hermionę, która podniosła do góry dłonie i różdżką niczym batutą wskazała na lewą stronę trybun.

\- Weasley naszym jest królem  
Wiedzą to wszystkie Lwy  
Ślizgoni odejdą z bólem  
Wiesz to ja i wiem to ty.  
Część tych meczy już za nami  
Prawdziwy sprawdzian nie  
Poradzimy sobie sami  
Niech każdy o tym wie!  
Weasley naszym bohaterem  
Z dłonią na miotły trzonku  
Tej drużyny jest dziś sterem,  
Więc zamilknij Węży kmiotku!

Malfoy wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz rzucić w Hermionę klątwą, ale pod czujnym okiem McGonagall było to niemożliwe. Krukoni wydawali się szczerze rozbawieni i jak na razie nikt nie chciał chyba zaczynać meczu. Wisieli na swoich pozycjach kilka metrów nad ziemią, a pieśń się niosła dalej.

\- Weasley bohaterem naszym  
Po wieki wieków kres  
Ślizgonów ostatnio nastraszył  
Czasami tak już jest!

Pieśń zakończyła się i Ron uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością w stronę trybun.

ooo

Powrót do Pokoju Wspólnego Gryffindoru był kategorycznie jego najlepszym przeżyciem w życiu. Pozostali członkowie drużyny nieśli go na ramionach przez całą drogę od szatni. Ktoś zaczął śpiewać tę piosenkę z meczu i nie potrafił powstrzymać rumieńca, który pojawił się na jego policzkach.  
Harry kilka metrów od niego z trudem przeciskał się przez tłum. Jakieś dziewczyny, które jeszcze dwa tygodnie temu nie chciały z nim rozmawiać, machały do niego rzęsami zalotnie.  
I była Hermiona. Hermiona, która uśmiechała do niego wszystkowiedząco jak zawsze przez te poprzednie lata, doprowadzając go do szaleństwa. Przyciągnął ją mocniej do siebie i pocałował w policzek, ignorując wiwaty i gwizdy.

\- Dziękuję za piosenkę! – krzyknął. – Jesteś najlepsza – dodał i Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi.  
\- To nie ja ją napisałam – zaprzeczyła dziewczyna.  
\- Nie? Kto to wymyślił?! To było cudowne! – zaczął i Hermiona, wskazała palcem nad jego ramieniem.  
Odwrócił się ostrożnie ze wszystkich nie spodziewając się zobaczyć zarumienionego Harry'ego, który patrzył na niego z czymś nieśmiałym w oczach. Jego przyjaciel podobnie jak on nie zdążył się przebrać ze stroju do quidditcha, więc wyglądał na jeszcze drobniejszego niż zwykle. Takich przeważnie poszukiwano na pozycje szukającego.  
\- Harry? – spytał niepewnie Ron.  
Potter podszedł bliżej i uśmiechnął się szerzej. Wciąż był spocony po meczu, a jego okulary lekko zaparowały.  
\- Napisałeś to dla mnie? – spytał Ron, bo Harry nadal nic nie powiedział, co wydawało się dziwne.

Przeważnie temat quidditcha był ich ulubionym. Godzinami potrafili w swoim dormitorium rozmawiać o zawodnikach i drużynach. A teraz Harry stał przed nim i nic nie mówił.  
\- To twoja piosenka? – spróbował jeszcze raz Ron i zamarł, gdy jego przyjaciel spojrzał nad jego ramieniem. Zapewne na Hermionę.  
\- No zrób to wreszcie! – syknęła ich przyjaciółka i Ron miał już zapytać o co chodzi, ale Harry uniósł się lekko na palcach i pocałował go w policzek.  
\- Weasley naszym królem! – krzyknął Potter i cały Pokój Wspólny odpowiedział wiwatem.


End file.
